


We Meet Again

by CrazyNights



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNights/pseuds/CrazyNights
Summary: What would happen if the Union managed to bring back the former lord and a former family leader? They managed it somehow. The former lord and Rayga Kertia were brought back and they are the “secret weapons” of the Union.So some of the humans who are afraid of The Nobles and Werewolves became the “Union Resurgence".





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is set as an AU where Raizel, Muzaka, Kei, Rascrea and Rosaria were not killed in defending the human realm. They were only gravely injured and recovering.  
> I also wanted to see Frankenstein's reaction to meeting Rayga again. Even if it's not the way either of them would want.

Prologue

The full moon shone bright on the small island. The human invaders were trying to be as silent as possible. This was their one chance, if they screwed this up there wasn't another chance. The Nobles were out of sorts still. Their lord and two other family leaders were rescued from the human world after the attack.  
So while they were distracted by keeping those three safe and healing them, the humans snuck in to see what they could get.  
The moon gave them the light they needed so there was no need for any other light that could get them detected. As a cloud moved and the light became brighter they found a large building. It looked very much like a castle or manor from hundreds of years ago.  
“Let's see what we can find in there,” a dark haired human said. The others nodded in agreement.  
Forcing the door open they made their way inside. The inside was sparse and cold. A couple of them breathed out loudly and saw their breath.  
As they walked down the long winding halls they came to the center. In the center were a few ornate coffins. The power emanating from them was strong. The six humans all looked at each other and grinned maniacally.  
They found the resting place of the former lord and it appears as a precaution the loyal former family leaders were also moved here. They could use the elder monsters to destroy the monsters today.  
“Rael are you sure you felt something?” a male voice asked outside. All the humans stiffened.  
“Yes, Sir Karius. I know something is wrong. I felt as if someone touched my father's coffin,” the other voice responded. They guessed it was this Rael person.  
Looking over they saw it was true. One of them was attempting to lift the lid of the coffin. The others froze. They had hoped to use all of them but now they had to make a decision and fast.  
“Jack, you and Phillipe grab that one you touched.” He glanced around. Moving to the one in the center. “Thomas you and I are taking this one. Hopefully it's a powerful one. Stanley and Eddie you are the lookouts.”  
Pulling out a device he pushed a button and a small field formed around them as they lifted the coffins. The shield would hide them for a very small window. So they had to move.  
Ad they made their way out the noticed two figures. Every person held their breath as they skirted the edge of the forest to the waterfront. They kept praying the shield would hold. Finally they made it to the boat hidden in an alcove of rocks.  
The loaded the coffins on and strapped them down. Pushing away they sailed off. But not before being spotted.  
The water rocked with the force of a blast. Another one and this time closer to the boat.  
"Union scum!" an indignant voice rang out. Suddenly a blonde Male in a black outfit and half his face covered appeared. "You dare defile their sanctuary?!"  
Everyone froze. They knew they couldn't fight these monsters. Looking at one another, their minds scrambled. The red eyes continued to glare at them. They realized he was injured and that's why he didn't fight straight off.  
Thomas had been below deck finishing securing the coffins so the noble didn't know about him. As he came above he saw what was going on and reacted. Pulling a gun he quickly fired before he was spotted.  
The noble realized almost too late. He moved just enough that the bullet went through his shoulder instead of his heart. Dropping to his knees he gritted his teeth. Suddenly the boat rocked as another showed up.  
"Rael!" He yelled concerned. Flashing over to his comrade the newcomer grabbed him and fled as more weapons were drawn and fired.  
They felt as if they were betraying whichever family leaders were taken, but they had no choice but to retreat. The Lord had ordered it.  
They swore to retrieve the coffins and find out the insidious plans the humans had for them.


End file.
